


Fair Exchange Bears No Robbery

by ermengarde



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, adam lambert (singer), lambliff
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Adam's horny and frustrated, Neil's irritating in the way only a sibling can be, and Tommy's acting very <em>peculiarly</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Exchange Bears No Robbery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblinlenore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scribblinlenore).



> [**angelnetgirl**](http://angelnetgirl.livejournal.com/) alpha'd for me, as she often does, and writing would not have been nearly so fun without her. My lovely birthday girl [](http://rivers-bend.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rivers-bend.livejournal.com/)**rivers_bend** (I hope this year brings you all you could wish for) gently poked at my punctuation, shoogled my spelling and generally made this fic fit for other people. Thank you ladies ♥
> 
> Written for [](http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/profile)[**scribblinlenore**](http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/teamlambliff/profile)[**teamlambliff**](http://community.livejournal.com/teamlambliff/) Donors Choose fic drive. I hope you like it (and I hope you forgive the time it's taken, I figured the extra 4,000 words might help a wee bit). Also fulfils the _Glamnation: New York City Show_ prompt on my [](http://community.livejournal.com/glam_bingo/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/glam_bingo/)**glam_bingo** (which I didn't actually realise until I was half way done. Hurrah).

So, when he said that he was going to date on tour, Adam hadn't exactly worked out the logistics of it all...he'd never been overly worried about not shitting where he slept (everyone fucks everyone in a touring company and any problems are usually resolved by fucking someone else), but when he was headlining his _own_ tour? ...everyone was pretty much his employee and being hit on by the boss was not cool.

So the boss was flirting until it hurt with the straight boy when he was on stage, and beating off more than he had since he'd discovered what his dick was for as soon as he got offstage. It _sucked_. Even Neil was getting more action than he was.

Not that Neil had the slightest amount of sympathy for him, oh no. Neil had taken to telling him all about the girls that kept flinging themselves at him, in painful, gross detail (not that Adam objected to women, women were beautiful, but really, did not have the right parts _at all_ and Neil realistically didn't have a dick. Little brothers don't, they're flat and smooth with welded on plastic underwear, like GI Joe).

Adam _tried_ not to whine about it, but...he was like the _only_ single person on the tour who couldn't hook up with a groupie (fucking camera phones) and he just wanted to _be_ with someone, _especially_ now that his nipples were healed enough to be touched... fuck. He _really_ wanted someone to play with them, suck them, tug a litt... _nhg_. He couldn't work out which he was going to get first: repetitive strain injury in his wrist from beating off or in his neck from banging his head off of the wall in frustration.

What made it even _worse_ was that the more he played it up with Tommy on stage (difficult not to, when Tommy just melted against him like the best kind of lay), the more pussy Neil got (how did that even work? Tommy getting laid as a result made some kind of sense, if he ignored the fact that it was narcissistic as fuck to assume that his pawing someone would magically make them more attractive to the fans, but Neil? Neil was only very tangentially involved in the whole thing), and the more pussy Neil got, the more he told Adam _all about it_. But backing off on stage only made Tommy ask if he'd done something wrong, in a small, guilty tone that made Adam feel like a complete _tool_ and it wasn't like _Tommy_ paraded his conquests in front of him, so it felt like he was punishing Tommy for Neil being a dick, and that was just _mean_, like kicking a kitten just because Adam wasn't getting any and his dick had stolen all his rationality.

Anyway, Adam liked playing it up with Tommy and it was good for the show.

  
Adam was hiding in his room on the bus (more like a closet with a bed in it, and wasn't _that_ fun; going back into the closet every day) trying to work out how long he had to wait until he was close enough to L.A. to see some of the people he could let loose with, and valiantly ignoring his junk, when Neil unceremoniously came in and sat on top of his legs.

"Hey! Get off deadweight! I need my knees to work."

"And this is my problem, because?"

"If I don't work, you don't get paid."

"Fine." Neil raised up a little and shoved Adam's legs back. "Better?"

Adam sighed. Neil could be irritating, but at least he was distracting. "So, what? You've already told me all about what you did last night, and just so you know I'm still not sure I believe the thing about the tongue piercing."

"Really? I thought the _point_ about sleeping with guys was that they already know all the best and inventive ways to get you off? Surely one of the guys you hooked up with when you were in your slut stage must've had one and tried that on you."

Adam glared at Neil. He'd had some great sex (and some pretty crappy sex) when he'd been in his _experimental_ phase, but not so much with the kinky tongue piercing shit. "I was always _safe_, Neil and if that happened then you weren't and you fucking know better than that."

"Jealousy doesn't become you, bro..."

"Worrying about you being an idiot isn't jealousy, Neil."

"Alright, alright." Neil put his hands up in surrender. "I promise I'll be good in future."

"Good."

Neil picked at the comforter a little, and put on what he seemed to think was his serious face. "So, you're being a grumpy bitch."

"What?"

"You are, and with people who aren't me, so I figured there must be something up with you."

"There's nothing _up_ with me, Neil."

"Uh-huh. So you aren't all horny and frustrated then?" Neil didn't look convinced.

Adam glowered.

"See? That's definitely a sign of frustration, and I'm pretty sure it'll give you wrinkles, too." Neil had such an _annoying_ face. "We'll be in New York in a couple of days and there's this guy, totally your type, you know? Cute? And I dated his sister for a while and she'd kick his ass if he sold any stories about you so he's trustworthy."

_What the actual fuck?_."Are you trying to set me up on a _date_?"

"Yes."

"Ignoring the fact that that's just _weird_, what the fuck do you know about guys being cute, Neil? You're hardly the best judge of _anything_ being cute, you know. I mean, look at your _shoes_."

"What've my shoes got to do with anything? Freak. I know Ben's cute because his sister told me and she's a girl."

"Your logic's making my head hurt."

"Most logic seems to. Anyway, I have a picture, look." Neil held out his phone and, okay, Ben was, actually, kind of adorable: small, dark haired with a big smile.

"Hmm, okay, you're not actually totally wrong, this time."

"I know." Neil smiled, smugly. "And I have it on good authority that he's easy enough to put out on a first date, too, which should come in useful given we're only in New York for a couple of days."

"I hate my life."

"You want me to set it up for you?"

"I _hate_ my life."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Mortifying as it was to have his _little brother_ setting up his dates for him, Adam couldn't help but be excited; it had been too long since he'd dated, even before the tour, and he was looking forward to going out for dinner, getting to know someone new, sneaking back to the hotel and _really_ getting to know him...

  
Ben was kind of uptight and not quite as funny as Adam usually went for, but physically he was so much his type, with a generous pink mouth that was really distracting, and it wasn't like Adam was looking for anything long term. It was kind of fun to see how excited Ben was about the fact they were eating in a private room to avoid any paps (he did _not_ want TMZ to start up with any _Adam Lambert and his new mystery boyfriend_ stories). And, okay, they didn't really have all that much in common; accountants and rock stars mostly don't; but still, cute boy, good food, better wine and the promise of a little action later from someone who was talking to _him_, not some manufactured version of him that they'd dreamed about from afar, made it the best date he'd been on in a long, long time.

And it just got better when Ben responded to Adam asking if he wanted to order dessert, or maybe to come back to Adam's hotel instead, with a slightly wicked smile.

  
They were very discreet in the cab and on the way up to the room, even though Adam was itching to get his mouth on Ben's, to undo Ben's tie and maybe bend him over the big desk in the middle of the suite.

And if he fucked up swiping the keycard a little in his excitement, well, everyone knew those locks were temperamental.

"Fuck, I miss keys." Adam wiped the card off on his pants and tried it again, slow in, quick out, in case that fooled the sensor into working.

"Using re-codable cards saves a minimum of 5% of total revenue though, a lot more in some hotels, and they're more secure than physical keys."

"Keys always _work_." That little blinking red light was his nemesis. "Stupid thing." He banged his fist on the door in frustration, he did _not_ want to have to go down to the desk and get the card re-coded.

Then, thank fuck, the door opened and Tommy was smiling up at him, obviously half-settled in for the evening in oversized sweats and a hoodie, beer in hand. "Uhh, hi Adam, where've you been, I got...Oh." Tommy pursed his mouth.

"Hey Tommy, what're you doing in here?"

"Nothing. I'll get out of your way." Tommy stepped back to let Adam into the room and then pushed out past Ben.

"I hope I haven't stepped in on the middle of anything?" Ben looked out after Tommy, holding the door open.

"What? No, that's Tommy; he probably just wanted a movie night or something."

"So you're only casual?" Ben let the door swing shut and walked towards Adam.

"Just buddies, Tommy likes girls."

"Uh-huh. It was hot when you kissed him at the A.M.A.s, though."

"Oh, you know about that, then?"

"I have you tube. I wanted to know a little about the guy I was being set up with."

"And you liked that, did you?" Adam moved forward, crowding into Ben's space and forcing him to look up to maintain eye contact.

"You taking what you wanted?" There was a definite challenge in Ben's eyes. "Yeah."

Adam reached out and grabbed the knot of Ben's tie, slipping two fingers behind it so it couldn't pull tight and choke him, and pulled him forward and up. "Well I know what I want right now."

  
Lying in bed the next morning, watching Ben look for his clothes, Adam made a mental note to get Neil a fruit basket (or something less lame) to say thank you. Ben had been very _willing_ the night before and he was a fucking great lay; Adam felt like the spring in his gut had finally uncoiled; he felt loose and relaxed.

"Do you want to come to the show tonight?"

Ben came over and kneeled on the edge of the bed, slowly knotting his tie. "Sure, that could be fun, I'll be a little late though, I should've been at work an hour ago and I've got to make up the time."

"I can have a VIP pass couriered over." Adam tugged on the end of his tie, overbalancing him and pulling him in for a final kiss. "And a backstage pass, if you feel like a repeat?"

"Mmh." Ben sucked Adam's lower lip into his mouth. "Are all your shows as hot as your A.M.A. one was?"

Adam reached down and gently squeezed Ben's junk. "Hotter, way, way, hotter." He winked. "Go to work before we get distracted. Neil'll call later to get your details for the courier."

  
The Nokia had a real good vibe about it, even at sound check; the tech guys got everything set up super quick and the mix sounded great. Adam liked New York, the busyness of Manhattan and the glitz of the billboards. Hell yeah. He had a good feeling about the show, there were fans going that had been in line for the whole _day_.

He walked over to where Tommy was kicking at his pedals, scuffing them to a better spot.

"Hey, Tommy."

Tommy jumped, like he'd been startled. "Uh. Hi."

"I was kinda thinking of mixing things up a little tonight, you know?"

"Yeah?"

"Like maybe tarting things up a little more?"

"Oh, like the hair pulling and stuff? Sure." Tommy shrugged and kicked his pedals again, smiling when they slid in line with the stairs. "You know you can do what you want, it's all rock and roll."

Adam laughed; Ben thought the A.M.A.s was hot? He'd seen _nothing_; Tommy was so good at playing up on stage. "And that's why I love you, Tommy Joe Ratliff."

  
They were on fucking _fire_, the energy coming back from the audience was thick enough that Adam felt like he could surf it, all heat and want and fucking, it was _amazing_. The band were great, so together, and the dancers; they were all part of the same powerful animal and it was such a fucking _rush_. Tommy had been wicked with the little tongue thing, and the playful chasing, and the press were there and tonight he was going to get laid again and fuck yeah. It was good to be king.

  
Adam had to speak to a couple of people from the label when he came off-stage—fucking stupid that they expected him to be coherent right after a show but he thought he did okay—and when he got to his dressing room Tommy was there, sitting on the edge of his dresser and kicking his heels, still all dressed up from the show in glitter and velvet.

"Monte'll steal all the hot water, if you let him shower too long."

Tommy shrugged. "S'okay, a cold shower won't kill me." He smiled at Adam. "Might be kinda appropriate."

"Hot, right?" Adam laughed. "I fucking _love_ my life."

"I guess the rock star lifestyle doesn't suck." Tommy slid off of the dresser. "I, uh..."

There was a knock at the door and it opened a crack. "Adam, are you decent? You've got a visitor."

"Yeah, Lane, I'm good."

"Awesome." The door opened wider and Ben was standing behind a smirking Lane. "The car'll be here in twenty minutes Adam, try not to be too late." Lane turned on her heel and walked off down the corridor.

"Hey Ben, good to see you." Ben looked kind of delicious, tie off, shirt collar undone, suit jacket a little rumpled, hair a little sweaty. "Can you just hang here for a minute while I..."

"Right, see ya." Tommy shoved out the door past Ben and slammed it behind him.

_Okay... that was a bit weird._ "Um, wow, sorry about that, I don't know what got into him, I guess he decided he needed to wash up after all."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "That's okay," he walked towards Adam. "So, do rockstars get a big enough shower in their dressing room for two?"

  
Ben woke Adam up the next morning with a fucking _spectacular_ blowjob, all slick suction through the condom, and when Ben opened his throat to suck Adam down, Adam was prepared to reconsider his stance on sex meaning nothing without love. Sex without a gag reflex was pretty fucking great.

The rasp of Ben's voice, afterward, was a turn on, too. "Morning, Adam."

"_Good_ morning." Adam encouraged Ben to crawl up his body and reached down to stroke at Ben's cock. "That was a fucking excellent alarm call."

Ben smiled, like the cat that got the cream.

"I'd, uh, return the favor..." Adam thumbed over the top of Ben's dick, and gently bit at his shoulder when he bucked in Adam's hand.

"...but you need to save your throat."

Adam gripped Ben's dick and Ben thrust into his hand.

"That's okay, this is good, your hands are..." Ben gasped when Adam added a little twist as Ben's cock slid through his fingers. "Your hands are just fine."

"Good."

  
Ben was late leaving for work _again_ and when Adam went to shower and get ready for his day of interviews and a super-fast sound check he had to try very hard not to sing and waste his voice. Yeah, he still wanted that emotional connection with someone, but fuck he'd missed sex with more than just his own hand.

  
He was still flying high when he came to sound check; half a day spent answering the same questions over and over (yes, Gaga's awesome, no he didn't think the AMA's kiss should have been censored, yes, this was a more family friendly show) couldn't pierce the excellent mood brought on by a pile of endorphins, the release of a fuck ton of sexual tension and some really fucking excellent media reviews of the show.

Most of the technical kit was still set up from the night before, two dates in the same venue back-to-back was kind of awesome for the crew, made running the sound check a total breeze, and by the time he arrived at the theater the band had obviously already done what they could without Adam there to okay the mix.

"Hey guys, sorry, I'd've been here earlier, but the interviews kept running long and there was traffic and..."

"S'cool," Monte grinned. "Press liked us last night, huh?"

"Looks like." Adam smiled back. "Thank you, all of you; I couldn't do it without you guys."

"Seemed to be managing fine last night." Tommy was fiddling with his bass, using the heel of his hand to knock a connection into place.

Monte stepped over to him. "You good to play, Tommy? You need one of the crew to come look at that?"

"M'fine."

"Okay," Monte reached over and pushed something until it clicked, then clapped Tommy on the shoulder. "We're ready to go whenever you are Adam."

Adam tried to catch Tommy's eye as he walked up to the top of his stairs to check the balance for the start of the show, but Tommy was intent on his bass. Someone must've been bugging him about people only liking him because he was in the band or something through twitter again. Maybe it was time for another _I love my Glamily_ P.S.A...

  
There was something a little weird with the energy at the check, it should have been awesome with the reviews and a couple of nights spent in real, actual _beds_, but Cam was definitely hiding behind her keyboards, and Monte was hanging around Tommy like a mother hen. L.P. was okay, bouncing around in whatever headspace passed for his current reality, but it was all just a little _off_.

"Okay guys, take five. I need some tea before we do the acoustic stuff." Right, so Monte was fussing over Tommy, so yeah. He needed to talk through some of what he had planned for _Fever_ and things tonight, anyway, and he could totally work in something about how much of the awesome vibe on stage was down to Tommy. He watched Tommy take off his bass and stalk off the stage. Yeah. Adam definitely needed to fix whatever was bugging Tommy, Tommy was too important to lose.

"Hey, Tommy, wait up!" Backstage was kind of a warren, but Tommy's legs were kind of short, and he wasn't good at navigating in the dark, so catching up to him was easier than it might have been with someone else. "Tommy!"

"What?" Tommy sounded tired. Maybe taking a break had been a bad idea, maybe they should just get through the rest of check as quickly as possible and then maybe Tommy could catch a nap on one of the couches in his dressing room.

"I just wanted to check you're okay?"

"M'fine." Tommy yawned. "Just tired." He rolled his head from one side to the other. "Didn't sleep too good last night."

"Oh baby, the bed not comfy? Or just..."

"How well do you know that Ben guy?"

"Uhh."

"Do you trust him? I'm not sure you should just let people into your room and backstage like that, you don't know what his deal is. He looked kinda sketchy to me, it's not safe."

"Wow. Um. Okay. His sister's a friend of Neil's, Neil trusts him and I trust Neil's judgment."

Tommy's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything.

"It's not like I can't take care of myself, Tommy, I'm not a small guy and I've been doing this for a while, you know?"

"You've not been doing it like _this_. That looked like the same suit he was wearing last night that he'd had on the night before, people do nasty things when they need money."

Adam couldn't actually help the laugh that bubbled up. "Uhh, he really wasn't wearing the same suit because he doesn't have another one, he...uhh, he didn't have time to change."

"What? That sounds like a li..." Tommy finally looked up at Adam's face. "Oh. You mean..."

"...He was kinda late leaving for work, yeah."

Tommy shook his head so his bangs fell forwards and covered his face. "Sorry."

"Hey," Adam reached out and carded Tommy's hair back out of his eyes. "It's okay, it's nice you care enough to be worried. It's okay though, it really is, I'm not about to start going out and fucking strange guys at every stop we make, you know? Neil just set me up with someone I could trust enough to let off a little steam with, I'm being careful."

"So he's not important?"

"Who? Ben?" Adam snorted. "Nope, just me being slutty and desperately horny, apparently."

"Good." Tommy stepped forward and grabbed a handful of Adam's shirt. "Ditch him."

Tommy was pressed right up against him, right up in his space, warm and firm and he stared Adam straight in the eye, his gaze unwavering.

"I..." Adam's mouth was dry and he swallowed.

"Ditch him, you don't need him." Tommy pulled down on Adam's shirt and reached up with his other hand to cup around the back of his head, pulling their mouths together, and it wasn't like they'd never kissed before, Adam knew what Tommy tasted like, knew how his lips felt, knew how his _tongue_ felt, but now he could feel Tommy's dick, hard against his thigh, and Tommy was pulling him in, pulling him closer and _fuck_. Tommy kept shoving forwards, trying to get even closer, and if he didn't stop, if _they_ didn't stop, Adam was going to come in his pants.

Adam put a hand on each of Tommy's shoulders and pushed back, just a little, just enough to get some air. "Okay."

"Okay?" Tommy slid two fingers up from Adam's neck and scratched gently at the base of Adam's scalp and a delicious shiver ran down his spine.

"Okay, I'll ditch him."

"Good." Tommy smiled and Adam couldn't help but smile back at the way his whole face just lit up.

"We need to stop this though."

Tommy's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because if we keep on like this I'm going to come in my pants."

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, that'd be kinda gross when you have to change back into them after the show." He pulled back, unclenched his fist from Adam's shirt and slid his fingers down to nudge gently at the bar in Adam's nipple. "I'll see you on stage."

Adam gasped. Oh _fuck_ that felt good. He watched Tommy's non-existent ass as he walked back towards the stage. He was going to need a minute before he walked anywhere and... fuck. _Tommy_. Straight, employee Tommy. Adam let his head thud back against the wall, he'd _known_ he was playing things up too much on stage and now...this was like sexual harassment or something and he couldn't do that, fuck.

  
Adam got through the rest of the check on autopilot, he could make any final changes during the show if he needed to and it wasn't like Monte would let him fuck things up too badly anyway. He couldn't even look in Tommy's direction, it had felt so _good_, _he_ had felt so good, but Tommy liked girls and Adam was his boss and... Adam's head was stuck in a horrible loop that made no sense at all.

  
Adam practically ran from the stage when the sound check was over and, even though Sutan protested that it was way too early, he pushed straight into his pre-show routine of exercise and makeup and voice warm-ups and costume. He just needed distracted from the constant litany of _what the fuck have I done_ circling his brain.

And maybe he didn't want to have the temptation of being alone with Tommy.

  
Of course, starting the routine early just meant they finished early and Adam was left pacing his dressing room, covered in glitter, wearing clothes that smelled mostly of Febreeze and trying not to pick at his nail polish, with more than an hour to go before he was due on stage.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the dressing room door opened.

"Hey Adam, " Tommy snicked the lock closed.

"Uh, hi, uh."

"You're thinking too hard." Tommy stalked forwards, and he really should have been too short to push Adam around, but Adam felt like he had no say when Tommy pushed him backwards to sit on the overstuffed stool at the mirror.

"But..."

Tommy straddled Adam's legs, still standing, and pulled Adam's chin up so Adam couldn't look away. "Adam, it's simple, it's really fucking simple. You like me, I like you."

"Yeah, but, I'm your boss, and..."

"I pursued _you_, remember? And it's not like you're going to mark me up in my year-end appraisal because I give really fucking good head. "

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing. Tonight you'll do a fucking kick-ass performance and everyone in the theater will want you to take them home and fuck them through the mattress, but you won't be able to, because you'll be coming back with me."

"But Tommy..." Adam's chest felt tight, like Tommy was stealing all his air, and he'd worked it all out, the hundred and ten reasons why this was a really bad fucking idea, but _Tommy_.

"I know you want me, Adam." Tommy slid his hand down from Adam's throat, trailed his fingers down Adam's chest, down his stomach, and squeezed his dick.

"Yeah," Adam keened "yeah, but..." _fuck_

"It doesn't need to be complicated." Tommy stepped back and fell to his knees, unlacing the stupid fastening at the top of Adam's pants and freeing his dick. Adam put up his hand to push Tommy back, to protest, but Tommy just opened his mouth and swallowed him down and it was all Adam could do not to dig his fingers into Tommy's head and pull him closer. It was wet and messy and so fucking _good_; Tommy on his knees, pulling Adam's hands to his head, encouraging Adam to fuck his mouth, his tongue caressing, his hand at the base of Adam's dick, squeezing, rubbing, twisting. _Fuck_. It was all Adam could do to hang on to Tommy and stay upright, gasping ragged breaths as he came.

Tommy nuzzled into Adam's crotch, licking and cleaning off the come that he hadn't managed to swallow, and Adam tried to get his breathing back under control.

"See, Adam? Simple." Tommy smiled up at him.

"I, uh, you..." Adam gestured in a jerking off motion and Tommy laughed.

"Did I break you, baby?"

Lane knocked at the door "Ten minutes, Adam!"

Tommy grinned. "Just be beautiful out there for me, you can make it up to me later"

Okay. They were doing this. Maybe it _was_ simple, or maybe they'd just have to be real careful, but they were doing this.

Adam stayed sitting, just watching Tommy's face as Tommy tucked him back into his pants and tightened the lacing again and as Tommy stood up, kissed Adam's forehead and walked out of the room.

There were a hundred and ten reasons why they shouldn't do this, but not one of them was a millionth as important as the reason why they should.

  
The first performance they'd done in the venue had been hot; Adam showing off, being toppy and take charge, showing Ben what he was in for, later. The second was charged with something deeper, something that was just between Adam and Tommy, with little kisses that promised what they'd started in the dressing room wasn't even close to being finished and, more than that, spoke of the start of a new journey. Adam felt like he was dreaming, and he didn't ever want to wake up.

  
Adam's hands were half way into Tommy's sinfully tight pants by the time the dressing room door swung shut.

"You need to update your wardrobe," Adam fought with the zipper that was unfairly keeping him from where he needed to be, "sweatpants, yoga pants, more spandex, fewer zippers."

"You fucking love my ass in these pants, I've seen you watching."

"What fucking ass?" Adam swore as the zipper snagged.

"Keep trash talking my fine behind and you'll never get to fuck me baby boy."

_Ngh_ those fucking pants needed to come off right the fuck now. Adam dropped to his knees to get a better angle on the fucking zipper from hell.

An embarrassed sounding cough came from behind them. "Uh, I guess you're busy tonight then."

Adam turned his head to see Ben fumbling with the door handle, trying to get back out of the room. "Yeah, uh, sorry man, I'll uh," Tommy's fingers curled in Adam's hair. "I'll call you?" Tommy tugged, just a little.

"Hey, no, it's cool man, it was fun for a couple of nights, but I meant it when said that I didn't want to get in the middle of anything." Ben smiled at Tommy over the top of Adam's head. "You're a lucky man, but, uh, you should probably lock the door."

Tommy didn't say anything until Adam had locked the door behind Ben.

"You'll call him?"

"Uhhh, yeah? It's only polite, you know?"

Tommy snorted out a laugh. "Your mom would be so proud of you, observing all the social niceties. Get your ass back over here; it's not polite to leave me hanging, either."

Adam grinned at Tommy. "Well, we can't have that." He glanced over to his backpack. "But, uhh, before I do, uhh." This was so not a conversation he wanted to have.

"What, Adam? You're not freaking out again, are you?"

"What? Uhh, no, not about that; we'll talk about that, we'll be fine, but, uhh, Tommy, this afternoon, you didn't use a condom?"

"And?"

"That's not safe baby."

Tommy inhaled slowly through his nose and looked at Adam like he was a little _slow_. "Adam, when was the last time you did _anything_ without a rubber?"

"I," Adam shook his head. "With Brad."

"So, not since you had your tour medical, and not for more than six months before that?"

"No?"

"Me either. We're good. And rubbers fucking _suck_."

"I've got flavored ones?"

Tommy _cracked up_. "Because fake, what? Something ridiculous, I'm sure."

"Pina Colada." Adam muttered.

"Awesome, yeah, fake _pina colada_ disguises the taste of fucking latex so damn well."

Okay, so they didn't not for any length of time, but you got over that if you _wanted_ badly enough. "They're okay; I picked the best ones..."

"Baby," Tommy walked over to Adam and tugged at the collar of his vest. "I wanted to taste _you_; we're both clean and you coming in my mouth was fucking hot. You can use one if you want, but I'm more than good with what I did."

So was Adam, fuck, the hot wet, those fucking perfect lips smeared with his come..."I, no, we."

"Thank fuck for that." Tommy pulled down at Adam's head and nipped at his lower lip. "Now, are you going to blow me any time soon or..?"

Adam _yanked_ Tommy's pants and they _finally_ came down, pulling Tommy's underwear with them. "Or what, Tommy?" Adam dropped slowly down to his knees, sliding his hands down Tommy's back, running his palms over Tommy's ass, brushing his fingertips lightly at Tommy's crack. "Or maybe I should bend you over right here and fuck you? See if I can make you come from just my cock in your ass?"

Tommy shuddered and huffed out a small noise that made Adam look up; Tommy was biting down hard on his bottom lip.

"Oh yeah, you'd like that, huh Tommy?" Adam tongued the head of Tommy's dick. Fuck he tasted good; salty, a little bleachy, all skin and sweat and _want_.

"Yeah, yeah, just, fuck, Adam!" Tommy palmed at the back of Adam's head, fingers flexing but not pushing. "Adam, please, come on, Ada..."

Adam took pity and opened his mouth wider, enjoying the drag of skin on his tongue as he lowered his mouth over Tommy.

  
Was everything perfect from then on? No, of course it wasn't; life isn't all flowers, rainbows and fucking excellent blow jobs and no one ever set a great romance novel on a tour bus for a reason. What it was was _real_, connected and grounded, Adam and Tommy walking their path together even when they were stir crazy and irritated from too much time in close quarters, sick and tired and grouchy and it absolutely did not suck.


End file.
